


Death of Satan's Spawn

by SlytherinsArmy1230



Series: Spawn of Satan [2]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Reapers, twilight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 02:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17133704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinsArmy1230/pseuds/SlytherinsArmy1230
Summary: Chris and Travis are back! This time they get a new housemate. Who is this new housemate and why does this housemate make Chris feel uneasy? School drama, supernatural drama, it's all the same to Chris and it definitely ensues in this book!





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second book to Spawn of Satan. Well, I had some ideas for another book for Spawn of Satan and I knew if I put it all into one book, then I'd run out of ideas. I'm just crappy like that lol. So anyway, I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it :3 I don't know why but Chris is my favorite. I might be biased since I wrote it, but I just love his character! ^^

“Who’s that?” Edward asked after I got out of my car at the school. I looked over to where he was pointing and scowled. He was pointing at a guy with short, spiky blond hair and bright green eyes. He’s the same height as me and he’s wearing a regular white shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes.  
“That’s Ian. He was recently appointed to work under Travis, so he’s now living in our house.” I said rolling my eyes.  
“I can tell that you don’t like him.” Bella said smiling.  
“You’ll understand once you start talking to him when I’m around.” I said sighing. I hate this guy so much. Every time Travis and I are talking to each other and Ian is in the room, I always get dirty looks from the guy. And when it’s just the two of us, he always threatens me and smirks like a douche bag when he’s done something to please Travis or when Travis nags at me. I just want to stab this guy and be done with it.  
“So why is he with you two?” Alice asked curiously.  
“I heard he had some issues with the last group he was in and since Travis is apparently making progress with me,” I rolled my eyes here. “They think Travis will figure out what Ian’s problem is. He threw a fit when Travis told him that I was in charge of this area. I don’t think Travis likes him either.”  
“Sounds rough,” Emmett commented. I shrugged.  
“It could be worse,” I said just as the bell rang.  
“How so?” Bella asked curiously.  
“Well, he could be trying to assassinate me every chance he gets.” I said yawning a bit.  
“Why would he do that, besides the obvious?” Jasper asked curiously. I’m assuming he’s referring to all of times I was being tortured and the random reapers that would come after me to attempt to assassinate me. Not because he doesn’t like me. I don’t know if he even likes me. Huh. Oh well.  
“I heard a rumor that he tried to kill someone he didn’t like in his last group.” I said as we entered the school.  
“And Travis is letting him stay in the same house?” Bella asked wide-eyed.  
“Yeah, but it’s not like he can refuse.” I said sighing. “Mr. Hamel was the one who ordered him to take Ian in.”  
“Oh, yeah, that’s a good reason.” Bella said frowning. Jasper and the others split off to go to their classes.  
“Maybe he’s just been through some things like you have,” Edward said thoughtfully.  
“It’s a possibility, but I don’t care,” I said as Edward, Bella, and I entered our first class. Luckily for me, Ian wasn’t in this class. “As long as he doesn’t do anything to piss me off, I won’t have to kick his ass.”  
“That’s not going to last long.” Edward said chuckling.  
“Yeah, everything pisses you off.” Bella said grinning. I shrugged.  
“That’s true. But it also depends on if I want to deal with Travis’ nagging afterwards or not.” I said sighing. “He can be really annoying when he’s nagging at me.”  
“Well, good luck.” Edward said smiling. I shrugged again as the teacher finally stood up and got to teaching. Ugh.


	2. Chapter 1

I reluctantly had to give Ian a ride home from school. The only reason why I haven’t kicked him out of the car is because Travis asked me to give him a ride home. Ian walked to school this morning only because I left the house before Travis could say anything to me about taking Ian to school. I’ll probably hear about it when we do get home. Right now, Ian is glaring at me but I’m doing my best to ignore it. If I don’t ignore it, I’m going to have to kick his ass. But Travis wouldn’t stop nagging me, if I did that. That is a lot more annoying to deal with. It felt like an eternity before I pulled into the drive way of the house. Ian got out as quickly as he could. Good, the feeling was mutual. “How was your first day?” Travis asked as the two of us made it into the kitchen. I just shrugged and went for the fridge. I was starving.  
“It was very unpleasant.” Ian muttered, glaring at me.  
“We didn’t even have the same classes.” I said, rolling my eyes. “So I don’t know what you’re complaining about.” I made myself a sandwich.  
“Shut up,” Ian muttered before taking off to what I assume is his room. Travis sighed.  
“What? I haven’t done anything to him yet.” I said frowning.  
“Yet?” Travis asked raising an eyebrow.  
“There’s only so much I can take from that bastard.” I said scowling. “I almost kicked his ass on the way home.”  
“We’re supposed to be helping him, not kicking his ass.” Travis said frowning at me.  
“Yeah, maybe you’re supposed to be helping him. I doubt he’d want my help.” I said scoffing. I don’t like the feeling I get from him.  
“Look, I know he doesn’t like you for whatever reason he has. And I definitely know you don’t like him, but at least try and help me figure out why he acts the way he does when he’s put in a group.” Travis said pleading.  
“Why not ask the groups he was previously with?” I said rolling my eyes.  
“If you’ll help me, then I’ll let you do that.” Travis said determined. “Plus I’ll take care of any Black Souls that show up in your absence.” I sighed.  
“Fine,” I muttered. “When do you want me to start?”  
“Since it’s Friday, how about tomorrow morning?” Travis asked smiling.  
“Sure, I guess.” I said unpleased. I really don’t want anything do with Ian. I know there’s something seriously wrong with this guy. I’ve never killed anyone despite my attitude towards other people. I’m an introvert, what do you want from me? I finished my sandwich and head off to my room. I want some time to myself before I have to deal with the headache of talking to people. Around midnight, I’m woken up to my phone ringing. I sigh and answer it. “Hello?”  
“Chris, it’s me, Carlisle.” How did he even get my number? Ugh, Travis. “I’m sorry to wake you up, but this is urgent. I need you to come to our house immediately.”  
“Okay,” I said confused. “I’ll be there soon I guess.”  
“Good,” Then he hung up. I sighed. This is going to be a pain in the ass isn’t it? I wonder if I should tell Travis... Nah, I’ll tell him later. I got up and got dressed before heading over to the Cullen residence. I sped like a demon to get there. I don’t want Carlisle to think I don’t care. I mean, I’m sure it’s about something I won’t care about. But until I know that for sure, I’m going to act like I care about it.  
“What’s up?” I asked as soon as I was inside the house. All of them were very tense and it was kind of throwing me off a bit. I didn’t like the tense atmosphere.  
“We just received word from the Volturi.” Carlisle said frowning.  
“The who?” I asked getting the sense that whoever it was they were important to the Cullens.  
“The Volturi is a group of vampires who pretty much govern over all vampires. They’re a large coven that you don’t want to get into beef with.” Emmett explained.  
“Oh. Well what about them?” I asked sighing.  
“They’ve learned about you, Travis, and Ian.” Carlisle said gravely. “I give you my word that we haven’t mentioned you three to anyone.”  
“So... What? Are they going to come after us now?” I asked frowning.  
“We’re not sure. But it is a possibility. I wanted to warn you.” Carlisle said sighing.  
“Well thanks for the warning. If they do happen to come after us, they’ll regret it.” I said feeling confident about that. “Vampires are strong, yes. But Reapers are more skilled.”  
“Oh yeah?” Emmett asked raising an eyebrow.  
“I’m not trying to pick a fight with you guys.” I said sighing. “I’m just stating that if they choose to come after us, we’re well prepared to take them on.”  
“We believe you. Emmett is just competitive.” Esme said smiling. Emmett winked at me. I looked at the time and frowned.  
“I guess now is good as any.” I muttered.  
“You’ve got some place to be?” Edward asked curiously.  
“Yeah, I’m going to Reaper’s Hollow to ask around about Ian.” I said frowning. “I don’t want to, but Travis is pretty much making me go.”  
“What about the Black Souls?” Alice asked worriedly. “I can’t tell when they’re going to attack.”  
“Travis said he’ll take care of them while I’m gone. Ever since we stopped that asshole from creating an army, the attacks have slowed down a lot.” I assured them. “I don’t know how well Ian fights, but I’m assuming it’s good enough if Mr. Hamel doesn’t want to get rid of him.”  
“Well that’s assuring.” Edward said rolling his eyes. I shrugged.  
“I can’t help it. Travis really wants to figure out what’s going on with this kid.” I said frowning.  
“I’m assuming you don’t.” Jasper said chuckling.  
“I don’t want anything to do with him.” I said nodding. “I get a bad vibe from him, so you can’t blame me.”  
“A bad vibe?” Carlisle asked eagerly. “Do all Reapers get vibes like those?”  
“I guess. It’s just gut instinct basically. Everyone has that.” I said shrugging. “I just know when I’m not wanted around and that bastard reeks of it.”  
“Well, good luck.” Esme told me.  
“Thanks. I’m going to need it.” I said nodding before leaving. I drove to a quiet and remote place and parked out of sight. Let’s get this over with. It wasn’t long before I was in Reaper’s Hollow. I asked around and got a lot of glares, but I finally tracked down the very first group Ian was in. It’s run by a Reaper named Paul Harrison. He agreed to talk to me about Ian but we had to talk about it at Ennery Tower. It was understandable since there are private rooms that Reaper groups are allowed to use. I met Paul at Ennery Tower and followed him into one of the private rooms.  
“So, Travis just wants to know what happened when Ian was with us?” Paul asked frowning.  
“Yeah, he thinks if he heard what happened in Ian’s previous groups then he could come up with something.” I said shrugging. “Oh and I appreciate you talking to me about this.”  
“It’s no problem. Ian didn’t have a beef with me exactly. It seemed like he just wanted to please me and be noticed. I thought it was just because he just got out of training and wanted to show that he wasn’t going to be a hindrance to the team.” Paul said shaking his head. “But it wasn’t that at all. I started to notice how he’d glare at the rest of the team and distance himself from them. He was nice to them and seemed like he was going to get along great with them for the first day. But it was like a switch had gone off in his head or something.”  
“So now suddenly he doesn’t want anything to do with them and acts like a teacher’s pet.” I said sighing.  
“Yes. It was starting to get annoying that he’d treat the others who’ve been at this much longer than he has. I confronted him about it and he wouldn’t give me straight answer. I think he realized that I wasn’t going to fall for his act anymore and he lashed out at me.” Paul said with a heavy sigh. “I reported him to Mr. Hamel the next day and Mr. Hamel moved him to a different group.”  
“Have you tried asking him why he’s doing what he’s doing?” I asked him. I’m sure Travis will want to know that.  
“Yes, I did ask him once. He said that he didn’t like to work with a lot of people. He preferred a two man team. But to be honest I think he was just bullshitting me.” Paul said scowling. “That kid is a psycho.” I nod in agreement.   
“Do you know who runs that group by chance?” I asked curiously. I don’t want to have to go to Mr. Hamel for a list. I’m sure it would be easier, but I hate talking to that man.  
“No, I’m afraid not. If I did, I would’ve gone to them and warned them.” Paul said frowning.  
“Okay, thank you for your time.” I said sighing.  
“How does he treat you?” Paul asked curiously.  
“Well, he skipped the niceties and flats out hate me. But that doesn’t surprise me one bit because I’m used to people hating me from the beginning.” I said shrugging. Paul looked guilty all of a sudden.  
“I’m sorry for calling you ‘Spawn of Satan’ like everyone else. I realize now after talking to you, that you’re not a bad person.” He said sincerely.  
“It doesn’t bother me that people call me that. But thank you for the apology.” I was a little shocked. He nodded and left the room. I wouldn’t say I’m a good person, but I don’t know if I can agree that I’m not a bad person. Is this why Sophia is so nice to me? I mentally shook my head. I need to think about that later. I have to go talk to Mr. Hamel about that list of groups Ian has been in. I sighed. I went up to the top floor and asked his secretary if he was in.  
“Yes, you may go in.” She told me, smiling.  
“Thanks.” I said before going to knock on the door. I heard a ‘come in’ and walked right on in.  
“Oh Mr. Sykes, I wasn’t expecting to see you.” Mr. Hamel said surprised.  
“Yeah, well, Travis has me looking into all the groups that Ian was in before ours.” I said frowning. “You don’t happen to have a list of them do you?”  
“I do. I’d be happy to give it to you.” Mr. Hamel said rummaging through a drawer. “I was actually going to look into them myself, but I’ll let you and Mr. Lynch have a crack at it.” Bullshit. He just didn’t want to do it.  
“Thanks,” I said when he handed me the papers.  
“Good luck, Mr. Sykes.” He said before I left. I crossed off Paul’s group and went looking for a Michael Conner. I talked to him and he told me mostly the same story Paul told me and then I went to find a Christian Graham. This is where the violence started to kick in. According to Christian, Ian tried to kill one of his subordinates because he simply didn’t like him at all from the start. He gave me a bottle of Reaper’s tears. When I asked him what it was for, he just shook his head and told me to keep it on me at all times. With that, I went to the last group on the list that was run by Andrea Mason. She told me a similar story to Christian’s and warned me to watch my back when Ian’s around. Well, this is definitely interesting. I thought as I made my way back to Forks.


	3. Chapter 2

I made it back to the house and luckily Ian wasn’t there. It was 6 in the morning. I wonder where that douche went. “So what did you find out?” Travis asked curiously.  
“Well, I pretty much got the same story. It’s just like it is with us. He’s nice at first, well not in my case, and then he becomes teacher’s pet and treated everyone else like shit. The last two groups it looks like he tried to kill someone. That’s all I got.” I said sighing.  
“There wasn’t anything else?” Travis asked shocked.  
“No, I’m pretty sure they didn’t want to try to know what’s going on in that head of his.” I said shrugging. “Paul said he asked Ian about why he acts like he does and Ian said he preferred two man teams but Paul is pretty sure Ian was just bullshitting him and I agree.”  
“How did you find all of these people?” Travis asked when I showed him the list.  
“I got it from Mr. Hamel after I tracked down Paul. Paul said he didn’t know who the other groups were so I was forced to go to Mr. Hamel.” I said scowling. Travis chuckled.  
“What did Mr. Hamel say?” Travis asked looking amused.  
“He said he was happy to give me the list. He was going to go talk to these people himself, but he said he would let us take care of it.” I said still scowling. “I know he didn’t want to deal with it.”  
“That’s Mr. Hamel for you.” Travis said shaking his head. “Thank you for looking into these groups for me.”  
“It’s no problem I guess. Oh, I almost forgot.” I said sighing. “Carlisle called me at midnight.”  
“What did he want?” Travis asked frowning.  
“He wanted me to go to their house immediately and when I got there he warned me that the Volturi found out about us and may or may not come after us.” I said rolling my eyes.  
“The Volturi..? Oh, I remember Carlisle telling me about them once. That’s not good.” Travis said sighing.  
“No, it isn’t. Especially now since we’re dealing with Ian’s ass.” I said shaking my head.  
“I’ll call Carlisle and see if he can keep an ear out for us. I would like to know when they’re going to come.” Travis said and I nodded.  
“Where’s that asshole anyways?” I asked referring to Ian.  
“I don’t know. I woke up and saw that you two were gone.” Travis said shrugging. “I figured you went to Reaper’s Hollow. So I wasn’t too worried. But I’m worried Ian might be up to something.”  
“You go ahead and call Carlisle. I guess I’ll look for Ian.” I said sighing.  
“Thanks.” Travis said looking at me apologetically.  
“It’s fine.” I said before I went back out to my car. I just wanted to go back to bed and possibly get something to eat. He couldn’t have gotten too far on foot. I mean this town is tiny and if you walk everywhere, it could take you hours to get anywhere depending on how far away it is. I drove around for a few hours and I found him at the diner in town. Jessica what’s-her-face was with him and Mike Newton. They were eating food. Well, I found him. I thought before I turned around and went back to the house.  
“Did you find him?” Travis asked worriedly.  
“Yes, he was at the diner with a few kids from school.” I said sighing. “No evil plans today.”  
“For now.” He said grimacing. “I talked to Carlisle and he said he’d keep an ear out for the Volturi and let us know if he finds anything out.”  
“Good, I don’t want to have to deal with Ian’s ass and then have to turn around and deal with a coven of vampires.” I said sighing.  
“You and me both.” Travis said shaking his head. I frowned, sensing a Black Soul. “It’s been awhile since a Black Soul has shown up.”  
“Yeah, I guess I’ll be back.” I said sighing.  
“No, I’ll take care of it. You get something to eat and get some rest.” Travis said getting ready to leave.  
“Are you sure?” I asked. I mean I don’t really want to go, but it’s my job.  
“Yeah, it shouldn’t take long.” Travis said smiling. I nodded and Travis was on his way out the door. I found myself something to eat and went bed afterwards. Hours later, Travis woke me up telling me that he made dinner. I wasn’t surprised to see Ian sitting at the table and I definitely wasn’t surprised to see him glaring at me. I just rolled my eyes and sat down.  
“Oh, I almost forgot. Sophia told me she really wants you to visit her. She said she had a surprise for you.” Travis said, looking at me.  
“What makes her think I’m going to go visit her?” I asked scowling.  
“She said if I told you she had a surprise, then you’d definitely go visit her.” Travis said chuckling.  
“That doesn’t make me want to go visit her.” I said rolling my eyes.  
“She didn’t tell me what it is, by the way.” Travis said looking amused.  
“And I don’t want to know.” I said before taking a bite of my food.  
“You say that now.” Travis said grinning at me.  
“Fuck off.” I muttered. He chuckled. I swear the intensity of Ian’s glare got more intense as the conversation went on. “What’s your problem?” Ian was really getting on my nerves.  
“It’s obviously you.” Ian said glaring at me some more.  
“And I haven’t exactly done anything to you, have I?” I really want to punch him right now  
“You don’t have to. Your existence is enough.” Ian said smirking at me. I rolled my eyes at him.  
“That’s original. I haven’t heard that one before.” I said, my voice dripping in sarcasm. Ian glared at me again. “Oh, so we’re going back to the glaring thing now?” Travis gave me the look telling me that’s enough. I scoff and decide to go for a walk.  
“Where are you going?” Travis asked as I headed for the door. I considered not even responding to him, but he’ll nag at me later if I don’t. Ugh.  
“Walk,” I finally answered before shutting the door behind me. There is no way I’m going to help this bastard anymore. He pisses me off way too much. I decided to walk around the block a few times until I’ve calmed down. I can’t wait until we get rid of that guy. I know he’s not going to last long here. I bet Travis will talk to Mr. Hamel about putting that asshole in a different group. If only, if only... Suddenly, my phone goes off and I frown. Who’d be calling me this late at night? I checked the caller ID and it wasn’t Travis. It was an unknown number. Who does Travis keep giving my number out to? It’s really irritating. I finally decided to answer it. “Hello?”  
“It’s about time you answered.” It was Edward’s irritated voice coming through the speaker. Ugh.  
“I don’t usually answer the phone if I don’t know the number.” I said rolling my eyes.  
“You don’t have any of our numbers?” He sounded surprised.  
“Why would I?” It’s not like we’re friends or anything.  
“It’s just, never mind. That’s not important right now.” He said sighing.  
“I’m assuming this has to do with the Voltori?” I asked, bored with the conversation already.  
“Yes, it would be best if you and Travis came over immediately.” Edward said in a serious manner.  
“What? No Ian?” I asked smirking.  
“You can, but I don’t really trust him.” Edward admitted.  
“We’re in the same boat then.” I said scowling. “I’ll talk to Travis.” I hung up the phone before he could say anything else. It probably irritated him more than he already is, but oh well. I made my way back to the house and it appears that Ian went to his room. Travis was in the kitchen cleaning up.  
“Have you calmed down?” Travis asked as soon as I walked into the room.  
“Yeah. Edward just called. He said it was important that we went to their house.” I said sighing.  
“I wonder why he didn’t just call me.” Travis said frowning.  
“I don’t know.” I said shrugging. Travis sat the wet rag he had in his hands down.  
“I’m going to let Ian know where we’re going and then we’ll head out.” Travis said before going to Ian’s room. I don’t see the point. I doubt Ian really cares about where we go. The only reason he’d care is if he was trying to kill me. Why is it that everyone just wants to kill me? Ugh, it’s super annoying. I just want to be left alone. How hard is that? It didn’t take us long to get to the Cullens residence. “What’s going on?” Travis asked as soon as we were inside the house.  
“I just got word that the Volturi are on their way here.” Carlisle said looking very serious.  
“Great, just what we needed.” I said rolling my eyes. “Now we have to deal with them and that asshole.”  
“Should we talk to Mr. Hamel about this?” Travis asked me.  
“Why? What’s he going to do? He only cares about the safety of the humans. He doesn’t care what other groups are doing.” I said scowling. “Especially if a coven of vampires are out for us.”  
“You’re saying that like the only reason Mr. Hamel wouldn’t do it is because of you.” Alice pointed out.  
“Well yeah, he doesn’t exactly like me. Well, that’s like 99.98% of the Reaper population, but you get the point.” I said shrugging. Travis scowled at me.  
“He does care about us. I do agree that there probably wouldn’t be much that he could do. Since we can’t hurt vampires with our scythes no matter how much Soul Power we consume.” Travis said sighing. “This is troublesome.”  
“Yes, but there’s nothing stopping us from ripping their heads off with our own bare hands,” I said smirking and cracking my knuckles.  
“But you’re not that physically strong, are you?” Carlisle asked curiously.  
“Yes, we have superhuman strength just as much as you guys or the werewolves.” Travis answered. “But it’s riskier because vampires have faster reflexes than us.” He said the last part glaring at me.  
“Yeah and I’m practically immune to pain so why not?” I said shrugging.  
“Some if not most of them have gifts like Edward, Jasper, and Alice.” Carlisle said looking concerned.  
“Yeah and unless they have a Black Willow stake, they can’t kill us.” I said confidently.  
“You’re crazy.” Travis said shaking his head.  
“And you signed up for this the day you let Sophia invite me over for dinner.” I said smirking at him.  
“I was forced to sign up for this.” Travis said scowling.  
“It’s not my fault you don’t know how to say no to her.” I said rolling my eyes.  
“Whatever. Carlisle, do you know when exactly they’ll be here?” Travis asked looking at Carlisle.  
“No, I’m afraid not.” Carlisle said grimly.  
“Okay, thank you for letting keeping tabs on them.” Travis said smiling at them.


	4. Chapter 3

The next school day, I kept getting looks from the Cullens. It was annoying. Maybe they were giving me the looks because of what I said when they told us that the Volturi were on their way. But honestly, I wasn’t lying when I told them we were well prepared for it. We know how to kill vampires. That’s why we did physical training so that we don’t have to rely heavily on our scythes. We aren’t weak and losing a limb or two won’t stop me. Plus, we have a little trick up our sleeves. It’s the only thing that we can do to kill vampires. Travis is obviously worried about what’s going to happen, but I honestly don’t think he should have to worry. Those vampires may drink human blood, but I don’t think that necessarily effects how strong a vampire is. It’s not like it is with a Reaper who eats human souls. Now a Reaper who eats human souls or black souls, for that matter, can get pretty crazy strong. When eating those souls, it amplifies the Soul Power they eat along with it and it makes them ridiculously strong. So far we haven’t had a crisis like that in a few centuries. I’m getting off topic, aren’t I? The point is I’m not too worried about them killing us. The only thing I worry about, just a tiny bit, is how big the coven is. I mean from that angle it looks like a suicide mission, but eh. That wouldn’t bother me much. “Class is over.” I heard Edward say suddenly. I blinked. It’s over already? I feel like class just started.  
“Okay.” I said standing up. He just gave me a look.   
“You aren’t worried at all?” He asked me frowning.  
“Not really.” I said stifling a yawn. “It could always be worse.”  
“That’s true, I guess.” Edward said still frowning.  
“Chris,” I turn and see that it’s Bella. She stopped in front us. “Jake called and said Sam wanted to speak with you and Travis.”  
“What does he want this time?” I mutter, scowling.  
“I don’t know, Jake wouldn’t tell me.” Bella said sighing.  
“Did he at least say when?” Edward asked her.  
“Yeah, after school.” She said smiling.  
“I guess we don’t have a choice.” I grumbled. I really don’t feel like dealing with them right now. Well, to be honest, I don’t feel like dealing with anyone right now. You know, with being an introvert and all.  
“Are you having a bad day or something? You’re being more antisocial than usual.” Bella said looking amused.  
“A bad day? Not really.” I said sighing. “I’m just not in the mood to deal with people today.”  
“Oh, okay.” She said not looking convinced. Whatever, I don’t have to explain myself to anyone. I could’ve just ignored her like I used to ignore everyone. Unfortunately for me, I had to go to gym today. I hate going to gym because then I have to change out and get more unwanted attention. Apparently we’re playing soccer today. I got put on Newton’s team, ugh. I hate that guy. He’s a pain in the ass and he stalks pretty much the whole female population of this school. He didn’t seem to be too happy about me being on his team either because he told me I better not hold them back. I just rolled my eyes at him and got into position. Apparently I’m going to be the one to decide which team gets the ball. As soon as the whistle was blown, I kicked the ball away from the person opposite me and took off. I dodge people easily as they tried to stop me and made a goal. Just to prove a point. I’m not a pushover when it comes to physical activities. I looked just in time to see Newton glaring at me. It looks like I’ve pissed him off. Oh well.  
Our team won by the end and everyone, but Newton, was praising me for how ‘awesome I am at soccer’. If only they knew. Whenever the Cullens find out, they’re going to give me shit for it, I’m sure. I didn’t even sweat from all of that. The rest of the day went by quickly since I pretty much tuned out everyone and everything. I didn’t eat with the Cullens and Bella at lunch time either. They still get on my nerves. I called Travis as I drove home and told him about the dumb wolves wanting to speak with us. He said he’d meet me there, so I just hung up and took my time getting there. I don’t see the point in hurrying. From what I can tell, it’s nothing urgent. When I finally got to the Rez, Travis was standing outside of his car and glaring in my direction. I rolled my eyes and stopped next to him.  
“Can I help you?” I asked him.  
“You sure took your sweet time.” He said scowling now.  
“Well it didn’t sound urgent.” I said yawning at the end. “And besides, I’m here aren’t I?”  
“That’s true,” Travis said sighing. He frowned at me for a second before shaking his head.  
“What?” I asked raising an eyebrow at him.  
“It’s nothing.” He said just as the dumb wolves showed up. Hm...  
“I’m sorry for making you come out here.” Sam said looking at Travis.  
“It’s no problem. What did you want to talk about?” Travis asked him curiously.  
“I was wondering if you could help us with physical training.” Sam said very seriously.  
“Why?” Travis asked surprised. Yeah, they shouldn’t have any trouble with defending themselves since they’re werewolves and what not.  
“It’s just a precaution for if we need to defend ourselves and we can’t transform.” Sam said shrugging.  
“I don’t mind.” Travis said before looking at me. I sighed. I bet he’s going to make me do it, too.  
“Sure,” I said scowling at him. Travis chuckled.  
“I’m sure Chris wouldn’t mind doing it.” Travis said looking back at Sam.  
“Why him?” Jacob spoke up, scowling at me. Hm, I wonder what I did to piss him off.  
“Well, he’s a more skilled fighter than myself and if you accidentally break one of his bones or rip off a limb, it won’t bother him. Plus, I’ve got to keep an eye on Ian.” Travis scowled at the last part. He just doesn’t want to do it. I thought rolling my eyes. As if I’d let them actually hurt me. He should be more worried about them than me. I guess I’ll go easy on them to start.  
“Fine, when do you want to start?” I asked sighing.  
“I was thinking doing it every weekend.” Sam said thoughtfully. “So we can start this Friday after school or in the evening time.”  
“That’s fine with me. Where should I meet you?” I asked, not really wanting to do it.  
“First Beach.” He said, nodding to himself.  
“Okay, I’ll meet you there, I suppose.” I said reluctantly.  
“Thank you.” Sam said sincerely.  
“It’s no problem,” I said shrugging. Jacob snorted.  
“What’s he going to teach us that we don’t already know?” Jacob said smirking. I wanted so badly to prove to him just how much of a weakling he actually is, but I didn’t. I knew if I did, Travis would be upset with me and nag at me later for it. And I just wouldn’t hear the end of it. Sam glared at Jacob.  
“Would you like to spar with him then?” Travis surprisingly spoke up. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Sam smirked.  
“I think it’s a wonderful idea.” Sam said in agreement.  
“Sure,” Jacob said getting cocky.  
“Is that alright with you, Chris?” Travis asked me. I shrugged.  
“Sure. I could use a good sparring match.” I said smirking. “Don’t worry, I’ll go easy on him.” Since I can’t kick Ian’s ass, I’ll just kick Jacob’s ass instead.  
“Ha, I’m the one who’s going to have to easy on you.” Jacob said glaring at me. I shrugged.  
“I’ll be the judge of that.” I said and we brought the fight to the beach. “Oh, before we start. You better come at me with everything you’ve got.” I told him before we started. He just glared at me some more. I did a few stretches before Travis gave the go. Jacob charged me and tried to punch me. It was slow and sluggish so I dodged it easily and jumped away from him. He came back at me again with another punch and I punched his stomach. He got winded and the bones in my hand were actually broken. “Hm...” I said as my bones began to heal back. I flexed my hand to make sure everything healed back properly. Meanwhile, Jacob was coughing his lungs out.  
“Do you concede?” Travis asked Jacob.  
“No way,” Jacob said glaring at me once he got over his coughing fit.  
“Okay,” I said shrugging. I’m sure he’s going to have a bruise later.  
“Didn’t your hand just break?” Paul, I think his name was, asked.  
“Yeah, but it’s all healed now. See?” I said showing him my hand and flexing it. “Reapers are fast healers.” Jacob came at me again and I dodged his punch again. Only this time, I went down low to the ground and kicked his feet out from underneath him. He landed on his back in the sand with a loud thud.  
“That’s enough,” Sam said intervening. Jacob looked like he wasn’t ready to give up, but didn’t argue with him.  
“You move fast.” Jared, I believe his name was, said looking impressed.  
“I was the top of my physical training group.” I said shrugging.  
“What’s sad is Chris was actually going easy on Jacob.” Travis said chuckling. That seemed to piss Jacob off even more. Oh well, it’s not my fault he’s weaker than me. We eventually went back to the house after Jacob glared at me some more, but whatever. When we got inside, I went straight for the kitchen and got me something to eat. “I’m surprised you didn’t fight me on training them.”  
“I figured it was pointless.” I said shrugging.  
“You figured right.” Travis said smirking at me. “Besides, didn’t you say you weren’t going to have anything to do with Ian?”  
“Yep and that still holds true.” I said before taking a bite of my food. “That’s why I didn’t really fight you over that.”  
“Smart.” He said chuckling. “I’m going to go check on Ian. Oh and Sophia called. She said if you don’t go visit her, she’s going to come here.” He told me before he left the kitchen. I scowled. I don’t want to be anywhere near her. There’s no way her being super nice like that to me is normal. I mean Travis is nice to me now, but not in the way she is. She doesn’t even bat an eye and it’s starting to freak me out. Of course, I won’t say any of this to Travis because he’ll call me stupid and nag at me.


	5. Chapter 4

It’s the next day and I seriously don’t want anything to do with people today. I debated whether I really wanted to deal with school. Travis walks into the kitchen. “You’re going to be late. Ian’s already left.” He said opening the fridge. I sighed.  
“Right.” I said before getting up and going out to my car. I guess I’d rather deal with people at school than listen to Travis nag at me all day. As soon as I get to the school, Alice is waiting for me by the door. Kill me.  
“Good morning.” She said smiling. I just stare at her. “I just wanted to warn you that Mike Newton is planning to jump you with a few of his friends.”  
“Thanks.” I said before going inside and going straight for the first class of the day. I wonder when Newton is going to jump me. At least my day won’t be boring. Travis can’t get mad at me. I didn’t instigate this. At least I don’t think I did. Oh well, the details don’t matter. The morning goes by normally and it immediately goes to shit as soon as lunch came around. I went to the rooftop to eat like usual, but I didn’t get to eat my lunch. Instead, I was caught off guard and pushed to the ground. I got up and scowled at Newton and his two friends. They were smirking at me. “Congratulations, you pushed me.” I said rolling my eyes at them. They glared at me. “Let’s just get this over with. I’m starving.” That seemed to have made hem angry. They charged at me and I dodged them easily. Newton attempted to punch me, but I dodged him, grabbed his arm, and flipped him over my shoulder which caused him to fall into his friends. The three of them ended up on the ground.  
They collected themselves and went back inside the school. I rolled my eyes and began eating my lunch. I’m sure I’ll hear about it later. Oh well, there’s nothing I can do about it now. I made my way to my next class and unfortunately, we have a test this class. It also doesn’t help that Edward and Bella were both in this class as well. Edward immediately gave me a look as soon as I walked in. He knows about the ‘fight’. Well of course he does. Alice told me about it before it happened, and he probably heard her. He didn’t say anything though. I just shrugged and sat in my seat. The Cullens didn’t say a word about it until after school. “They didn’t tell anyone.” Alice said as soon as I stepped out of the doors.  
“It wouldn’t bother me if they did.” I said sighing. I spotted Ian glaring at me before he left the school parking lot. I rolled my eyes. I don’t want to deal with his ass. I finally went back to the house and went straight to my room. I don’t even feel like being around anyone right now.  
Travis’ P.O.V  
I’m worried. Chris is slowly but surely reverting to his old self. I got a call from Edward and he told me what happened at school today. This is not good. Should I get in contact with Sam and cancel their training? I don’t want them around Chris when he’s like this. But it would be unfair to them and they haven’t even got started yet. I get the feeling this is because Ian is here. Speaking of Ian, I haven’t seen in since he got home from the school. I checked around the house and found him lounging in his room doing what looked like, homework. Not even thirty minutes later, I’m sitting in my study working on a report for Mr. Hamel and Ian knocks on the door. “Yes?” I said looking over at him.  
“I’m going out. I’ll be back late.” He said before taking off. I sighed. What am I going to do when he decides he isn’t going to come back? Mr. Hamel will be very upset with me. But I don’t want to get into a fight with Ian. I was told he’s a pretty skilled fighter, nearly as good as Chris. And Chris can beat me in a fight if he got serious. This is beginning to look near impossible. I mean, I thought that when Mr. Hamel assigned Chris to me. But Chris changed, even if it was a little, and he’s more tolerable now than he was back then. I remember how much we used to fight, and we didn’t get anything done. Mr. Hamel lectured us a lot and it made me angry the way Chris just acted like he was above this. Well, at least that’s what I thought at first. I told him that and he denied thinking that way. He told me that it wasn’t the fact that he thought he was above it all. He just thought of it as a chore and he hated being bothered by people. After that I started to notice that he was an introvert in every way and from there, I had to make some sacrifices to get along with him. Because if I didn’t we would’ve never gotten anything done.  
Slowly, I started to notice Chris come out of his shell and be more comfortable around me as the days went on. It was the hardest thing I had ever done to date. But this thing with Ian was proving to be even harder to deal with. Ian’s issues made Chris’ issues look like a kitten. Of course, Chris’ issues weren’t really anything major. He just hated being around people and he preferred to be alone. That’s all he ever wanted really. It wasn’t his fault that other Reapers came after him and then made up lies about him, getting him into severe trouble. He never bothered anyone unless they really got under his skin, which to be honest wasn’t that hard. But he never instigates fights, ever. I started to notice that too after this one time we were making our way back to Forks. A small group of Reapers just jumped him right in front of me. I was surprised at first, especially after seeing Chris fight them all off without even breaking a sweat. The last time it happened though, I stepped in and reported them. No one has bothered Chris since then thankfully. I never got a thank you and that use to make me angry. But now I just don’t expect one because I know that’s just how Chris is.  
So, when he does thank me, it comes off as a surprise. The ringing of my phone brought me out of my thoughts. “This is Travis speaking.” I answered.  
“Hey Travis!” Sophia’s angelic voice came through.  
“Oh hey, Sophia, what can I do for you?” I asked curiously.  
“It’s about Chris. Is he really not coming?” She asks, and I could hear the pout in her voice. Why does she always talk about Chris? Ever since they met him, all she ever talks about is Chris. It’s annoying.  
“I honestly don’t know. I passed on your message.” I said sighing.  
“I need to tell him something!” She said sounding frustrated.  
“Why don’t you just come here and tell him?” I asked wanting her to stop talking about Chris now. Now, I know I was just thinking about him and I talk about him a lot, but it’s different when she’s the one talking about him. It just makes me so frustrated to hear her talk about Chris like he cares about her. He doesn’t care at all about her and no matter how many times I’ve told her this, she just shrugs me off. He wants nothing to do with her, but I don’t know what I can do to make her see that.  
“Erica has been down my throat about disappearing to Reaper’s Hollow to go check on my house.” She said huffing.  
“You just don’t like fighting Black Souls.” I muttered, rolling my eyes.  
“That’s not true!” She said, and I could hear the pout in her voice. She’s so childish. I can kind of see why Chris doesn’t like her.  
“Well, I don’t know what to tell you. I can’t force him to go.” I said, wanting to just stop talking about this. “You know how he is.”  
“You do too. If you mention it one more time, he’ll definitely come!” She said sounding determined.  
“I guess.” I said sighing.  
“Come on, please? For me?” She pleaded, and I sighed again.  
“Fine, but if he doesn’t visit you there’s nothing else that I can do,” I said scowling as if she could see me.  
“You’re the best!” She said excitedly. “I’ll talk to you later!” And then she hung up the phone. Did she seriously just call me just for me to bring that up to Chris again? Ugh, sometimes even as her best friend, I have to shake my head at her. I’m glad she’s positive about everything and tries to see the good in others, but at the same time, it feels like she’s forcing herself on others. Not everyone, especially Chris, likes it when people force their feelings on them. With Chris you have to give him his space and he’ll eventually come around.  
I looked at the clock and saw that it was about time to start dinner. Luckily, Chris was never a picky eater and generally ate whatever I made. I do try to make something I think he’ll enjoy rather than just make whatever I feel like eating, but sometimes it’s hard to gauge what he likes and doesn’t like. Usually if he really doesn’t like it, he’ll make a face. But if he doesn’t like it, but will eat it, he just stays impassive. It’s the same with if he likes it too. Yeah, that’s what I’ve been dealing with since we’ve moved in together. After making dinner, I went to get Chris. He was lounging on his bed, reading a book which is a bit surprising. I didn’t think he was that interested in reading. I knocked on the door frame and he looked up at me. “Dinner is ready. Ian went out, so he won’t be joining us for dinner.”  
“Okay.” He said getting up. I frowned as I remembered what Sophia asked me. “What?”  
“Sophia called me, and she really wants you to visit her. I know you’re tired of hearing it, but she asked me to tell you again.” I said hoping he doesn’t get too annoyed about it. He sighs.  
“Fine, I’ll go visit her.” He grumbles catching me off guard. I thought for sure he’d refuse again. I’m actually shocked that Sophia was right. It’s kind of creepy how she knew that he would agree to it. He seemed really reluctant to go. I’m getting the feeling that he doesn’t want to go for another reason other than the fact that Sophia annoys him. I wonder if I asked him if he would tell me. Probably not if it’s something he thinks I won’t like to hear. I’ll wait for that.  
“I’m sorry.” I said apologetically. He shrugged.  
“It’s fine.” He said as we entered the kitchen. We ate in silence and normally it wouldn’t bother me, but it makes me feel like there’s something bothering Chris. The only problem is Chris most likely wouldn’t tell me if I asked. Why does he have to be such a difficult person? He wouldn’t be Chris if he wasn’t, though. “Is something wrong?” Chris asked surprising me yet again. He always manages to surprise me in some way.  
“Well,” I said, contemplating on whether or not I should ask him. “Is there another reason other than the obvious why you don’t want to visit Sophia?” He frowned and looked thoughtful.  
“You wouldn’t like it if I told you.” He said confirming my earlier thoughts. I frowned.  
“Is it something about Sophia?” I was genuinely curious.  
“Trust me, I’ll tell you when I know for sure.” He said cryptically.  
“Know what?” I asked frustrated.  
“Just trust me.” He said surprising me again. He never asks me to trust him.  
“Okay, I’ll trust you.” I said, really wanting to know what he has to make sure off.  
“Thanks.” He said before we went back to eating in silence. I hope that whatever it is, it won’t give me a heart attack when he finally tells me.


	6. Chapter 5

Chris’ P.O.V  
Unfortunately it’s Friday, which means I’m going to have to go teach those dumb wolves self defense. Why did I agree to do this again? Oh yeah, I told Travis I wasn’t going to deal with Ian’s ass anymore. But is it really worth it to have to deal with people? Ugh, I guess so. This seems like a lose-lose situation for me. I sigh as I finally pull up to First Beach. As soon as I stepped foot onto the beach, I could feel the presence of the wolves. I followed it until I saw them. They were waiting near a huge piece of drift wood and I could tell some of them were anxious. Let’s just get this over with. I told myself as soon as I was close enough to them. “You’re running late.” Jacob told me smirking.  
“I’m here aren’t I?” I answered him, yawning slightly. I didn’t get much sleep last night because I’m kind of worried about what Sophia wants to tell me. I get the feeling it’s going to probably be something bad. I texted her and told her I’d be there tomorrow afternoon. I don’t know why I specifically told her that, but I get the feeling something is going to go down tomorrow.  
“You have a point.” Sam said looking amused. “What are your plans to start this off?”  
“I don’t really have any.” I said shrugging. I honestly forgot about it until Travis mentioned it yesterday. So I didn’t get the chance to plan anything. “But I suppose we would start with dodging.”  
“Dodging?” Seth, I think his name is, asked frowning.  
“Yeah, you have to learn to dodge before you start throwing punches.” I said rolling my eyes. Judging from how awful at Jacob is at dodging normal attacks in his human form; I get the feeling the others are just as bad.  
“And how are we going to do that?” The girl snarled at me.  
“Well... I was thinking either I just come at you with punches or I throw rather large rocks at you. Your choice.” I said indifferently.  
“What about your bones breaking?” Paul asked frowning.  
“I’m far too used to the pain of my bones breaking that it doesn’t even bother me, so it won’t be an issue for me.” I answered without batting an eye.  
“We can try the rocks idea.” Sam decided, thoughtfully. The wolves looked at him in shock.  
“You’re going to let him throw rocks at us?” The girl demanded looking pissed.  
“Yes, if it’s going to help.” Sam said shrugging. She scoffed but didn’t argue anymore.  
“I’ll go find some rocks then.” I muttered before taking off towards the trees. I found several rocks to throw and returned to the beach. I dropped the rocks on the sand and it kicked up quite a bit. I mean they were pretty heavy, I guess.  
“So who’s first?” I asked feeling amused as several of them looked at each other uncertainly. “I’ll do a test run at that piece of drift wood so you can get a feel of what will happen.” I guess I’ll be nice. They nodded and got out of the way. I picked up one of the rocks and effortlessly launched it at the drift wood. There was wind coming off of it before it hit the drift wood, breaking it to bits. They looked at me with their mouths hanging wide open.  
“I’ll go first.” Sam said bravely. But just before I could start, Travis shows up almost out of nowhere. I scowled at him for interrupting me.  
“What do you want?” I asked him annoyed.  
“You’re throwing rocks at them?” Travis asked me in disbelief. “I knew I should’ve come with you earlier.” He muttered shaking his head. I sighed and rolled my eyes.  
“It’s not like I’m going to hit them on purpose.” I said frowning at him. “Besides, I gave them two choices and they chose this one.”  
“This is ridiculous. Can’t you just train them like a normal person?” Travis asked me exasperatedly.  
“I could but what would be the fun in that?” I asked smirking.  
“Just do it the normal way. I don’t want any injuries, even if they are accidental.” Travis said sighing.  
“You worry too much.” I said rolling my eyes at him again.  
“Please can we go with the other option?” Seth asked in a small voice. Everyone just stared at him. Sam sighed.  
“Yes.” He said shaking his head.  
“Thank you.” Travis said in relief. Ugh, Travis always has to ruin my fun.  
“Fine,” I said dropping the rock I was going to throw at Sam. “I’ll do it the boring way.”  
“That’s all I ask.” Travis said smiling. “I’ll leave you to it then.” And just like that he was gone.  
“Fuck off.” I mutter before turning to Sam. “You just have to dodge me.” Sam nodded and waited in anticipation. I stretched a little before running at Sam as fast as I could. I made a fist and aimed at his face. Sam was a little slow, but he dodged it in time. “Had you been a little bit slower,” I said straightening up and looking at him.   
“I’ll go next.” Jacob offered getting some confidence. Just a second ago he was looking nervous because I was going to throw rocks. He got ready and I charged him, fist ready. He was slower than Sam and got a fist to the chest. The bones in my hand broke again. Everyone winced at the sound. I took a minute to let my bones heal and looked down at Jacob, who was lying in the sand on his back. “Dude, your punches have a lot of force behind them.” He grumbled sitting up.  
“That’s what we’ll go over once you can dodge me.” I said smirking at him. He scowled at me. This pattern continued with the others wolves. Some of them could dodge me and others like Jacob couldn’t. Those that couldn’t got to experience it again and again until they could dodge me. The sun was about to set, so I called it a day. By this point all of them could properly dodge me for now.  
“I feel like we made a lot of progress today.” Sam told me just as we wrapped it up.  
“Yeah, you guys did well.” I admitted. He seemed happy about that. This is the most I’ve talked to people all week and I hate it. It exhausts me to talk this much to others; like I’m so exhausted from just talking. I don’t normally talk so much and when I do, I just shut down. I can’t wait to get back to the house. I can eat and go to bed. Hopefully that asshole won’t be too much of a problem. I’m even too exhausted to deal with him. As soon as I walked into the kitchen, Travis asked me how it went. “They finally learned how to dodge.”  
“That’s good. What do you plan to do next week?” He asked curiously.  
“I’m probably going to teach them how to punch.” I muttered making me a couple of sandwiches to eat.  
“Wouldn’t it be better to work on their footing first?” Travis asked frowning.  
“Yes. But Jacob brought the subject up and I’ve made up my mind.” I said before taking a bite of my sandwich.  
“Okay, I won’t interfere anymore.” Travis said chuckling.  
“I would’ve preferred to throw rocks at them.” I said after finishing my first sandwich.  
“I know, but I don’t think it’s a good idea to tear up the beach. I saw you throw one at the drift wood.” Travis said shaking his head. “Why did you think that was a good idea in the first place?”  
“I just wanted to let off a little steam.” I admitted after finishing the second sandwich quickly. I just wanted to go to bed.  
“You wanted to let off a little steam by throwing rocks at them?” Travis asked me raising an eyebrow at me. “What did they ever do to deserve that?”  
“Nothing really.” I said shrugging. “I just felt like it.”  
“You’re awful, you know that?” Travis said shaking his head.  
“You’re just now figuring that out?” I asked him smirking.  
“Apparently,” Travis said sighing. “I get the feeling you want to go to bed, so I’ll head to bed myself.” Then he left the kitchen. I shrugged and turned out the light before going to my own room.  
The next day, I almost strangled myself because I almost forgot about going to visit Sophia. Why did I say I’d come today? Ugh, whatever. I eat something before telling Travis that I’m going to Sophia’s. He gave me a strange look when I mentioned Sophia, but didn’t say anything. He probably wants me to tell him what my thoughts are on Sophia. But I’m not going to tell him anything until I’m absolutely sure that she’s either up to something or not. I don’t trust her at all. Even after knowing her for ten years. I go to the trees far away where no one would spot me and summoned the door to Reaper’s Hollow. The door seems to have popped up outside of Sophia’s house. Gee, thanks door. I sighed and finally went up to the front door of her house and knocked. She opened the door almost immediately and smiled at me. “I’m so glad you could make it!” She said moving over to let me in. I guess if I have to. I thought to myself as I crossed the threshold of her house. “I made us some tea and cookies.” She said leading me into her kitchen. There were indeed tea and cookies. I ignored the cookies and made myself a cup of tea. I might as well get comfortable. I thought sitting down at the table.  
“So what did you want to talk to me about?” I asked getting straight to the point. She hummed to herself as she made her a cup of tea and sat down at the table across from me. She didn’t speak for a whole five minutes, looking contemplative. I don’t like it. I wonder if she’s doing it to make herself look intimidating. I nearly scoffed at that thought. She’s not intimidating. She couldn’t pull that off to save her life. Well, according to what I know about her.  
“Well,” She finally said, before taking a sip of her tea. “I didn’t want to tell you about this because I figured I could do this without your help. But I’ve run into a few problems.”  
“That’s cryptic and all, do you mind telling me what you’re talking about?” I asked wanting to just hurry up and leave.  
“I want to create a child similar to the little girl your parents made.” She said smiling.  
“I’m sorry, you said what?” I asked wanting to make sure that what I heard was right.  
“You heard me.” She said without hesitation.  
“You do realize that what they created was not a little girl. That THING was a monster.” I said scowling at her. “And as far as I know, they killed a lot of innocent Reapers to get that monster.”  
“She wasn’t a monster!” She snapped at me. “She was a perfect angel.” She said the last part in a quieter tone.  
“You’re crazy. Is it really worth the risk of losing your own life to create a monster that is eventually going to be killed by Mr. Hamel?” I asked her frowning.  
“I won’t let him or anyone touch her. Unlike your parents, as soon as I have her, we’re running away. I won’t mix her in with those idiots.” She said scowling. I’m assuming she’s talking about the other Reaper children.  
“Where do you plan on running away to? No matter where you go, you’ll be found.” I told her scowling at her.  
“Then we’ll keep moving.” She said smiling to herself. “Besides, that’s not why I asked you come here.” Her whole demeanor suddenly changed and I could feel a cold aura coming off of her.  
“You want to know how my parents did it.” I stated.  
“Exactly and you’re going to tell me.” She said glaring at me.  
“Well, I’m going to have to refuse. I’m sure you can figure it out. You’re smart enough.” I said shrugging. “Besides, no matter what you do to me, I won’t tell you. You can ask Jason yourself. He tried to do the exact same thing.”  
“Don’t worry, I won’t harm you. But if you don’t tell me, I’ll do something to Travis.” She said smirking at me.  
“What are you telling me that for? I don’t give two shits about Travis.” I said rolling my eyes. I mean, I don’t but at the same time, he has nothing to do with this. And Mr. Hamel would be pissed if I let something happen to Travis. “If you’re going to harm someone, harm that bastard Ian.”  
“Fine, then I’m going to hurt your vampire and werewolf friends.” She said smirking at me. She wasn’t going to give up.  
“I don’t have friends.” I said scowling at her. “And if you do that, you’ll get detected by Mr. Hamel before you even get to try to make a monster.” She actually seemed to be considering this and got angry. So instead of threatening to harm someone else, she lashed out at me and started calling me names and stuff. I rolled my eyes. “If this is all you wanted to talk about, I’m leaving.”  
“Fine, but if you say a word of this to Travis, you will regret it.” She threatened before I shut the door on her. I knew I couldn’t trust her. But I don’t know if she’s being completely serious or not. I mean what’s the worst she could do to me if I did tell Travis this? Kill me? Well, that wouldn’t be too bad an alternative. I thought as I finally made it back to the house. I guess the question I should be asking is if I should tell Travis about this or not. He definitely won’t like it if I told him. Would he even believe me?  
“How was it?” Travis asked me as soon as I walked into the door. I shrugged.  
“She was her same usual annoying self.” I said rolling my eyes. He frowned.  
“What did she want to talk about?” He asked curiously.  
“I’m sure you wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” I said sighing.  
“Just tell me,” Travis said frustrated. Before I could say anything, there was a knock on the front door. Travis sighed and opened the door. It was Chief Swan who as the door and he didn’t look happy about something. “What can I do for you Chief Swan?” Travis asked surprised. In the time that we’ve lived here in Forks, we’ve never had issues with Chief Swan.  
“It’s about that boy you took in, Ian, I think his name is.” Chief Swan said frowning.  
“What has he done now?” Travis asked frowning.  
“He was caught on camera breaking into the convenient store last night. He stole some pretty odd things.” Chief Swan said shaking his head.  
“I haven’t had the chance to speak with him all day.” Travis said sighing. “He won’t tell me what he’s doing. He keeps telling me he’s going to be with friends, but I don’t know who these friends are.”  
“Do you know?” Chief Swan asked looking at me. I frowned in thought. Who was he hanging out with Thursday?  
“He hangs out a lot with Mike Newton and his friends.” I said shrugging. Chief Swan frowned.  
“I can’t imagine Mike Newton doing stuff like that, but nevertheless, I’ll check it out. Thank you. If you do see Ian, let him know I’m looking for him.” Chief Swan said before dismissing himself. Travis shut the door and frowned.  
“Well, this can’t be good.” I said sighing.  
“Yeah, it looks like he’s set whatever his plan is in motion.” Travis said sounding worried.


	7. Chapter 6

We didn’t see Ian the rest of the weekend and when Monday finally rolled around, he showed up at school. I thought about questioning him, but I don’t think I’ll get any information out of him without causing a scene. Ugh, I want to just kick his ass and send him back to Reaper’s Hollow. “What’s up with you?” Edward asked me after I hadn’t said anything for three minutes now.  
“Ian seems to have put his plan into action.” I said scowling at the said person. “Chief Swan has been looking for him all weekend and we hadn’t seen him until just now.”  
“What did he do to have Charlie come after him?” Bella asked confused.  
“Apparently he broke into the sports goods store and stole some ‘odd’ items according to Chief Swan.” I said shrugging.  
“So that’s why you think he’s up to something?” Emmett asked curiously.  
“We’ve suspected that he’s been up to something from the start. Well, I have anyways.” I said rolling my eyes.  
“What made you think he was up to something?” Jasper asked curiously.  
“I just had a bad feeling about him, that’s all.” I said shrugging.  
“What? It wasn’t because he was always glaring at you?” Edward teased.  
“No. I’m used to people automatically not liking me.” I said as the bell to get to class rang.  
“How was Friday?” Edward asked curiously.  
“What do you mean?” I asked frowning.  
“You went to work with those dogs right?” He asked confused. How did he know that?  
“Jake told me about it.” Bella said smiling.  
“Oh. It wasn’t too bad. I got to punch some of them.” I said shrugging. “I was just going to toss really heavy rocks at them, but Travis showed up and ruined my fun.”  
“You were going to toss rocks at them?” Bella asked wide-eyed.  
“Yeah, I gave them two options and Sam chose that one.” I said sighing. I really wanted to throw rocks at them.  
“Jake said you threw a rock at a giant piece of drift wood and shattered it.” She said in disbelief.  
“I did do that. It was a demonstration of what was going to happen. That was before Travis showed up anyways.” I said scowling.  
“Well, I don’t blame you. Throwing heavy rocks at them does sound amusing.” Edward said as we entered the classroom.  
“Edward!” Bella said scowling at him.  
“What? I just agreed with him. That doesn’t mean I’m actually going to go through with it.” Edward said shrugging. I shrugged when she turned and scowled at me.  
“Hey I never said he had to do it.” I said sitting in my seat. Now that Ian seems to have put his plan in motion, it’s making it more stressful with what Sophia is planning to do. Not to mention those Volturi creeps making their way here. Ugh, why does everything have to get so complicated?  
“Are you worried about what Ian is going to do?” Bella asked me in concern. I shrugged.  
“Not really. I mean, if he’s going to try and kill me, that’s something I’m used to. Usually, those who do that aren’t very successful.” I said indifferently.  
“I can definitely tell you’re worried about something.” Edward said looking amused.  
“I am a little, but I don’t know for sure about something.” I said frowning and looking out the window.  
“The Volturi?” Bella asked frowning.  
“No, I’m not worried about them. Like I said, we do have a way of killing them if it comes to that.” I said shrugging. “No, this is something else.” Just as Bella was about to say something, the bell for class to start rang. She huffed. I chuckled and the teacher started talking. I guess she’ll have to hold off until she gets the chance to speak to me again. I really don’t want to say anything about Sophia. Mostly because Bella and the Cullens have nothing to do with it and I’m not sure if I can trust them enough not to say something to Travis about it. I know they have his number and I know they tell him things that go on with me if they think it’s something to be concerned about.  
So I don’t think I can really trust them with this information. Does she really plan on trying to create a monster? Or is this all just some sick joke to her? I never really know with her. I wonder if this was her plan from the start or if she just thought about it after Travis told her what happened with Jason. I mean, either way it doesn’t hurt my feelings. But if she does end up hurting Travis for that information, maybe I won’t have to tell him and she could tell him herself. He’d definitely believe her over me. I mean, I don’t really want Travis to get hurt, but if that means he’ll learn the truth from the horse’s mouth, then so be it. I wonder how she intends to figure it out and how frustrated she must be. Now I would like to see that. I want to see her struggle. Not because it’s amusing. No, because I’ve only ever seen her smile and act really nice to me all these years. Most people wouldn’t be bothered by it, but I thought it was creepy. I still do. I’m pretty sure Travis mentioned that she seemed to have changed a bit since she met me. She became more adventurous and it was odd to him.  
It’s not like I took her off on ‘adventures’ or something. I didn’t do anything to her to make her think like that. I was just being myself. I don’t know if that was a good or bad thing and if it played part in her plot to create a monster or not. But if she does try that, then it’ll be on her. She made that choice and no one can pin that on me. I didn’t even say anything to her about what Jason did, Travis did. I know that Travis told her out of good intentions, but I don’t know if she saw it like that. That may have set the plan in motion in her mind. It probably made her wonder how my parents did it and she probably did research on them and that bitch. Travis is going to be very disappointed in her and he’s going to blame himself. Ugh, that means I have to deal with his mopey ass afterwards, too. Ugh, I don’t see what he sees in her. I mean I get that they’re childhood friends and I’m sure she wasn’t like this as a child. But she’s changed since then and I don’t know if he still believes that she’s the same person as before or not. He probably does. He’s going to get upset about this, I just know it. And he wonders why I won’t tell him anything unless I have definite proof.   
The bell rang for the end of class and I frowned. I zoned out the entire class. That’s nothing unusual for me, but it did feel weird. I got up and moved on to the next class which unfortunately for me is gym. Oh yay, I get to see that asshole’s face today. We continued with soccer and we’re supposed to start basketball next. I can’t wait to get out this school. Newton of course glared at me the whole time. I wonder what Chief Swan said to him and his friends. I wonder if he told Chief Swan about them jumping me. If he did, then he probably changed it to where I was the one who jumped him. Well, it’s not my problem. He chose to hang out with Ian. Of course, Ian is going to do whatever it takes to get what he wants and if that means getting a few humans into trouble, he’ll do it. Bella was in this class too. She grimaced every time the ball even came near her and from what I’ve learned about her, I don’t blame her. She was on my team, so I decided to be nice and come to her rescue. She looked relieved every time I did. Afterwards, she came up to me. “Thanks for that.” She said smiling.  
“It’s no problem. I can tell you hate sports just as much as I do.” I said shrugging.  
“I do, but my reason is because I’m the clumsiest person on the planet.” She said chuckling. “I mean, my first day here in gym, I hit Mike Newton the back of the head with a volleyball.”  
“I wish I could’ve seen that.” I said smirking.  
“It was so embarrassing.” She said sighing. “But after all of the things he’s been doing lately, it doesn’t feel as embarrassing. It feels more like he deserved it now.”  
“Yeah, I’m probably to blame for that.” I said as we headed off to our next class.  
“No. It’s his own fault for letting stuff get to him like that.” She said scowling.  
“You do realize that I’m not human, right? Yes, Reapers do have emotions, but I have very little emotions. That’s why most things don’t bother me. Newton on the other hand, he’s a human. Humans have emotions and most humans let their emotions get the best of them. That’s normal. For some reason, he feels threatened around me, so it’s only natural for him to lash out.” I said frowning.  
“But it’s still not an excuse to treat someone that way. It’s dumb to get so upset over someone being better at a sport than you. I understand that there’s competitiveness, but what Mike is doing is the total opposite.” She said scowling. “It’s really childish and he’s a senior for God’s sake. He needs to grow up.” Wow, so this is what Bella is like when she’s on a rant.  
“Well, to be fair, I am older than humans. Aging for reapers is kind of like the wolves. You age, but at a certain point you just stop aging.” I said shrugging. I’m a bit more mature I think. “They stop when they choose to change. But reapers don’t really get a choice. I mean we don’t know when we’re going to stop aging. I think I’ve already stopped though.”   
“How old are you?” She asked curiously.  
“Well, I’m definitely not older than the Cullens combined.” I said shrugging. “I’ve been 19 for five years now I believe.”  
“Wow, really?” She asked wide-eyed.  
“Yeah, it’s weird. I’m pretty sure Travis has been 25 for the last 11 years or so.” I said as we finally made it to our next class. Edward was in his seat already. He seemed to be amused at where our conversation turned to.  
“How did your conversation turn from being clumsy to ranting about Mike Newton to age?” Edward asked as soon as we sat down.  
“Chris pretty much saved me during gym and it just went on from there.” Bella said shrugging.  
“What were you guys playing?” Edward asked curiously.  
“Soccer,” She said grimacing.  
“Ah, I see.” Edward said looking amused.  
“I wonder what Charlie talked to Mike about.” Bella said as if she read my mind earlier.  
“I don’t know, but whatever it was it seems he wasn’t happy about it. I’m sure he blames Chris for it too.” Edward said frowning.  
“Probably,” I said shrugging. “But honestly, the one he should be angry at is himself.”  
“That’s true.” Bella said thoughtfully. “I mean, if he hadn’t chose to hang out with Ian, he wouldn’t be in this mess.”  
“Yes, but I’m sure it won’t matter whether Ian was involved or not.” I said indifferently. “They always choose hate me.”  
“And for no reason.” Edward said scowling.  
“Well, that’s my existence.” I muttered just as the bell rang.


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm warning you now, I do have Chris bashing Christmas a bit. Now, I don't personally feel that way. I just feel like that's how Chris would feel about Christmas. Also, it may contain Christian belief stuff in the beginning, so if you don't like it you can skip it. It's only mentioned for short period of time. Anyway, please don't send me any hate for either of these things and I'm not trying to push my beliefs on others. Also, I may be overreacting right now, but I just don't want to upset someone over this. So... I'm sorry in advance if it does. Thanks.

December is here and snow is already on the ground. It’s gross. I’m so glad it doesn’t snow in Reaper’s Hollow. Everyone was talking about Christmas and presents, but I don’t get it. What’s the point of giving someone a present? It’s not like they did something to deserve it. Bella tried telling me that in Christian beliefs, it celebrated the birth of Jesus Christ and that those who celebrate Christmas give presents to each other presents like the three shepherds did on the night Jesus Christ was born. Yeah, I don’t see how that’s appealing. I feel like humans just use that one day out of the year to give other people gifts because they feel obliged to. Well, it’s got nothing to do with me. I didn’t participate in any conversations that had to deal with Christmas or any other religion, mostly because I wasn’t interested. Ian still hasn’t said or done anything to act on his plan, whatever it is. I say whatever it is, but I’m pretty sure he’s just trying to kill me. He’s taking his sweet time though. Is he trying to catch me off guard? I guess I would too if I was going to kill me. It’s not going to work though. I’m never off guard when I’m anywhere near him. I don’t trust him at all. I don’t understand why Mr. Hamel trusts him. He clearly doesn’t want anything to do with other Reapers and he doesn’t care if he causes trouble for humans to get to his goal. So what’s stopping him from killing humans too? He’s already attempted to kill a Reaper before and he’s going to attempt to kill me. Mr. Hamel needs to rethink this, but I doubt he’d say or do anything if this was brought up to him. “Chris?” Bella was talking to me.  
“What?” I asked looking at her. We were sitting in the cafeteria, as it’s lunch time.  
“I asked about your plans for Christmas.” She said rolling her eyes at me.  
“Oh. I’m not doing anything nor do I plan to.” I said scowling at Alice.  
“Why are you scowling at me?” She asked with an ‘innocent’ smile on her face.  
“Because I know how you are.” I said not wanting anything to do with this chick. I’ve learned enough about her to know not to mess with her. She just shrugged at me.  
“What? Reapers don’t celebrate Christmas?” Emmett asked grinning.  
“No. We don’t celebrate any kind of holiday.” I said sighing.  
“Not even birthdays?” Bella asked surprised.  
“I don’t.” I said shrugging. “What’s the point? It’s just another day for me.”  
“So Reapers celebrate birthdays, but they don’t celebrate Christmas or any other holiday?” Edward asked looking amused.  
“We’re usually really busy during those times of the year.” I said rolling my eyes. “For some reason more deaths occur around the holiday times than any other day of the year.”  
“Oh, it’s because of crime-related deaths around the world.” Jasper said nodding in understanding.  
“Precisely,” I said shrugging.  
“I guess that makes sense.” Alice said frowning. “But that’s kind of sad.”  
“Yeah well that’s humans for you.” I said standing up from the table.  
“Where are you going?” Bella asked curiously.  
“I get the feeling something bad is about to happen.” I said looking around the room at the chattering students. “That bastard isn’t in here.”  
“You mean Ian?” Jasper asked curiously.  
“Yeah,” I said heading towards the doors. “I probably won’t be back for the rest of the day.” I called over my shoulder. I went looking for the bastard, starting with checking around the forest area near the school. I doubt he’d try to kill me in the school lot. That would’ve been stupid of him. He wasn’t here, so I headed towards La Push. He had to have been there. I got in my car and left the school. I didn’t take off quickly because I didn’t want to make a scene at the school. That would’ve just added to my problems and I don’t need that right now. As soon as I got to the invisible line, I parked in an area that would cover my car. I was greeted by Sam and a few of the wolves that weren’t in school.  
“Are you here for the other one?” Sam asked me.  
“I take it you saw that bastard then.” I said frowning.  
“Yeah, he went towards the meadow behind the cliffs.” Sam said pointing towards First Beach. I nodded.  
“Thanks.” I said before taking off towards the cliffs area.  
Travis’ P.O.V  
I’m currently working on a monthly report for Mr. Hamel in my study. I’ve been struggling to write it all day and I have an uneasy feeling about today. I can’t stop worrying about what Ian might do to Chris and I know Chris is going to be the one to go looking for Ian. I know Chris can take care of himself, but sometimes I worry about the times he can’t take care of himself. He doesn’t like to admit that he needs help when he needs it and I’ve tried plenty of times to remind him to just call me. How can he expect me to trust him when he shows so little trust in me? I know he isn’t doing it on purpose, because really that’s just how he is. I don’t blame him for it either, but it would be nice if he trusted me more. In the past, if someone had told me that I’d be having these thoughts about Chris, I would tell them they were lying. But I guess he really did grow on me. I think I realized that he wasn’t bad like everyone said he was. Yes, he is a smartass and doesn’t really consider others, but he has a good heart (or rock; since apparently someone replaced his heart with a rock). He’s there for you when it counts and that’s all that matters. My phone rang and seeing who was calling me didn’t make me feel any less uneasy. “What’s the matter, Edward?” I asked frowning.  
“I believe Chris is going after Ian. Ian didn’t show up to any of his classes today.” Edward reported.  
“Shit...” I muttered before sighing. “Do you know which way Chris went?”  
“No idea. I’m assuming he looked around the forest near the school, but I heard his car starting. So I know he’s left the school lot.” I could hear the frown in Edward’s voice.  
“Okay. I have an idea of where he went. Thanks for calling.” I said hoping that I made it in time.  
“No problem.” Edward sounded uneasy.  
“I’ll resolve this.” I said determined. Edward chuckled.  
“It seems like you’re the only one who can keep those two in check.” Edward teased.  
“Don’t remind me.” I said rolling my eyes. “I’ll get going.”  
“Okay, talk to you later.” He said before hanging up. I put my phone away and frowned at my report, sitting in front of me. I’m never going to get this finished until Ian is taken care of and the Volturi are taken care of. Mr. Hamel isn’t going to be happy about it. I made a phone call to Mr. Hamel and explained the situation. He said he’d send some reinforcements to arrest Ian and I thanked him. With that, I finally went to look for Chris and Ian. I figure they’ll be in La Push somewhere because not many people go out into the forest around that area other than the Cullens and wolves. As I predicted, Sam was waiting for me at the invisible line and I knew I was right in thinking that those two would be here.  
“Which way did they go?” I asked Sam as soon as I was out of the car.  
“What’s going on?” Sam asked frowning.  
“I believe Ian is planning on killing Chris. From what I was told, Ian missed all of his classes today and I’m sure Chris had a bad feeling about today.” I said sighing. Chris was really good at picking up on things that most people wouldn’t. It was one of his unique abilities. It was as if he had a radar that only spotted bad things that are about to happen. You would think that applied to all Reapers but it didn’t. Reapers can only tell when a Black Soul is nearby. Some Reapers, like Chris and myself, can also tell when a being (human, animal, or otherwise) is nearby as well. But Chris is the only one I know who can pick up on things like Ian for example. Since the beginning, Chris has had a bad feeling about Ian and I should’ve listened to him. I know talking to Mr. Hamel about a bad feeling wasn’t going to help our situation, but I could’ve at least tried.  
“That doesn’t sound good.” Sam said looking worried. “Can we help in any way?”  
“I don’t think so, but thank you for offering.” I said smiling. “I have some back up on the way.” Sam nodded and I waited for the back up to get here. It was Mark and his group that showed up. Chris is going to be so pleased to see them again. I thought chuckling.  
“Where are they?” Mark asked me as soon as he got here.  
“I told Chris the other one went into the forest by the cliffs.” Sam answered since he didn’t actually tell me. I thanked him and led Mark to the cliffs. We searched the area thoroughly. When we found them, Ian was stabbing Chris with a black willow stake and from Chris’ grimace, it was the real thing. Mark and the others apprehended Ian immediately and took him back to Reaper’s Hollow immediately. I ran over to Chris immediately.  
“Chris?” I said bending down to his level.  
“It’s spreading.” He said wincing.  
“I don’t have any Reaper tears on me.” I said in a panic. He started to gasp for breaths and that caused me to panic some more. Not good. I didn’t know what to do. “You can’t die on me yet.” Chris let out a weak snort.  
“I bet it would make your life easier.” He whispered before gasping for another breath.  
“Don’t be stupid.” I told him scowling. “If you die, then I have to do double the work load until Mr. Hamel assigns me someone else.” I was joking of course, but it didn’t come out that way. Chris made a choking sound which I assumed was chuckling, understanding my intentions anyways.  
“You’d be waiting a long time.” He whispered. “Mr. Hamel is really slow.” His speech was steadily getting worse. I heard the sound of something clunking on the ground and looked around. It was a glass phial that had a liquid in it.  
“Is this what I think it is?” I asked shocked. “Chris, is this Reaper tears?”  
“Oh yeah... I forgot... about it,” He said his speech starting to slur. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the phial. I uncorked it and poured it over Chris’ wound. Of course he’d somehow get this and forget about it until the very last second. Chris winced at the sting that I’m sure he was feeling right about now. It was almost twenty minutes before the wound closed back up and Chris looked exhausted. “Thanks.” He mumbled.  
“You’re welcome.” I said feeling relieved. He finally sat up with a little difficulty.  
“Where’d those assholes go?” He asked scowling.  
“They arrested Ian. I’m assuming they’ve taken him straight to Mr. Hamel.” I said sighing. Why is everyone either an asshole or a bastard with this guy? “You really need to work on giving people names. Asshole and bastard are starting to feel overused.” I teased.  
“Fuck off.” He muttered. I chuckled.  
“Come on,” I said standing up and holding my hand out to him. He took my hand and let me help him up surprisingly. “Let’s go to Reaper’s Hollow. I’m sure Mr. Hamel will want to have a word with us about what happened.”  
“Do we really have to?” Chris asked scowling.  
“I’m afraid so.” I said sighing. “I don’t want to go anymore than you do. I’m afraid of the next person Mr. Hamel is going to add to our group.”  
“Yeah, he’s not very good at this is he?” Chris muttered as we headed back to our cars.  
“No. Do you want to change your shirt first?” I asked him.  
“Nah, I’m sure we’ll run into someone who’s going to go after me while we’re there and ruin another shirt for no reason.” He said rolling his eyes. I shook my head.  
“After we’ve talked to Mr. Hamel, I want to talk to you about something.” I told him as we reached the cars. He sighed.  
“Fine.” He said sounding like a child. We quickly parked our cars back at the house and summoned the door to Reaper’s Hollow inside the house. It was easier to just do it that way. We ended up walking right into Ennery Tower to Chris’ misfortune. He really hates it here. Well, I don’t blame him. This is where his parents created that half-breed. As soon as the secretary outside of Mr. Hamel’s office saw us, she waved us on in. I knocked and Mr. Hamel told us to come in.  
“I’m glad to see you both alive and well.” Mr. Hamel said with a smile. I didn’t need to be a mind reader to know that Chris was calling Mr. Hamel a bastard. Ian was standing in front of him with Mark and a few other reapers in Mark’s group surrounding him. “I was just about to give Ian his punishment.”  
“What did you decide?” I asked curiously.  
“I’ve decided that he’s too dangerous to live in society with the rest of the Reapers and the human world, so I’m banishing him to Blank Island.” Mr. Hamel said in a more serious tone, looking straight at Ian. Ian just scowled at him. “I asked him if he had anything to say for himself and he didn’t say a word.” Mr. Hamel looked at Mark and nodded to him. Mark nodded back and signaled for the other Reapers to follow him. Chris and I watched as Ian was escorted out of the room.  
“I hate your guts, Chris.” Ian muttered as he passed us, glaring at Chris.  
“You and everyone else,” Chris said rolling his eyes. Mr. Hamel talked to us for a little bit about waiting for the ones who are currently training to finish before he chooses another person to add to our group. Please let it be someone that won’t try to kill Chris.


	9. Chapter 8

Chris’ P.O.V  
Thank God that was over with. I thought as Travis and I returned to the house. The door to Reaper’s Hollow disappeared and Travis turned to me with a frown. I sighed. “What do you want to talk about?” I asked him already knowing the answer. I don’t want to have to tell him myself. I doubt he’d even believe me.  
“Why do you act so weird when Sophia is brought up? What did she want to tell you that was so important that she had to call me just to get you over there?” Travis asked looking frustrated. Well, he was allowed to be frustrated. After all, I haven’t said anything to him about what’s going on with Sophia and I’m sure he’s asked her plenty of times.  
“I don’t think you’ll believe me if I told you. Also I’m not even sure if it’s true or not to be honest. Actually, it’s beginning to look like it’s true.” I said thoughtfully.  
“Just tell me already. I don’t care if you think I’ll believe you or not.” Travis said scowling at me. Huh. I don’t feel too well. Is the room spinning, or is that just me?   
“I might not tell you now, that you’re going to be like that towards me.” I said smirking. He growled at me. “Fine, fine. I’ll tell you.” Suddenly everything around me is spinning out of control and I’m on the floor. I think I closed my eyes, I’m not sure.  
“Chris? Chris, are you okay?” Travis asked, sounding worried. I couldn’t really tell what kind of face he was making, since every time I opened my eyes the whole world would spin faster and it was making me nauseous.  
“Clearly, I’m not.” I muttered, trying not to puke. He checked my forehead and cursed to himself.  
“You’ve got a fever.” Travis said sounding worried.  
“Well that explains the spinning and nausea.” I muttered. The next thing I know, he’s helping me up and when I feel something solid beneath me, I open my eyes a tiny bit and saw enough to let myself know that I’m on my bed. “Why does this have to happen now?”  
“I don’t know. I just hope that the Volturi doesn’t show up during this.” Travis said worriedly. “Also, from past experience, I don’t want you getting into any trouble with your mood plummeting.”  
“It’s not like I want to fight people. They just like to fight me.” I muttered, starting to get a headache. This is how it was the first time. The first day I can’t even walk straight and I get headaches on and off. Plus there’s the dizzy spells and nausea. I’ll be able to walk and function normally tomorrow.  
“I don’t want you to go to school tomorrow.” Travis said scowling.  
“The humans will get suspicious if I don’t.” I said squeezing my eyes shut again as the headache bloomed into a migraine.  
“I think you’ll be fine for a few days. I’ll go get the Soul Power.” He said before I heard him leaving the room. I sighed. I feel like a child when this happens. I definitely don’t like it. Travis returned not long after leaving and I ate the Soul Power he brought. It’s blue glow made the migraine hurt more, but after eating it, it was like I never had a migraine in the first place. Soul Power has a healing property for illnesses for Reapers. The only problem is if you consume too much in one sitting while you’re sick, your problems just get worse. That’s why Reapers don’t recover as quickly when they’re ill. It sucks, but it’s something I’ve got to deal with. Also for some reason, during the fever I feel like everyone is just out to piss me off and it makes my mood drop like Travis mentioned. I don’t go looking for trouble normally and when I’m sick, it doesn’t change. But what does change is the fact that I want someone to start a fight with me so that I can kick their asses. The more asses I kick, the better my mood improves. But I get the feeling Travis won’t have anything to do with me getting into fights this time around. So everyone is just going to have to deal with my bad mood.  
The next few days were annoying since Travis basically put me under house arrest. So every time a Black Soul appears, Travis tells me to stay and then goes after it. I guess the best thing is he’s forgotten all about Sophia for the time being. He had to let the school know that Ian would no longer be attending there due to him ‘moving back in with his parents’. He called the Cullens and told them what was going on because apparently they were worried about why I wasn’t there. I don’t know why they would be worried. This isn’t the first time this has happened. Besides, I can’t walk straight for only one day and it will eventually go away. I’m just always in a bad mood during all of this. Honestly, if the Volturi did show up while I have this fever, it would probably be better that way. If this turns into an all out fight, well we all know it will. It’s just once I get into fighting while I have a fever, I can’t stop. I feel like having a fever boosts my strength for whatever reason. Also we would get this whole confrontation over with faster. Finally, Travis couldn’t keep me in the house any longer. It’s not that I want to be at school, but it’s better than being stuck in the house with nothing to do for forty-eight hours and being stuck with worrywart Travis. As soon as I arrived at the school and was out of my car, the Cullens pretty much cornered me and asked me how I was feeling. “Other than being in a bad mood, I’m fine.” I said scowling at them. It was very annoying and close to pissing me off.  
“So are you going to be in a bad mood the whole time?” Alice asked curiously.  
“Pretty much,” I said shortly as we made our way into the school. Why did I think this was a good idea again? Oh yeah, so I can get away from Travis. I almost kicked Travis’ ass a few times, I’m not going to lie. I don’t think the Cullens understand that I’ve been holding back from what I really want to do to them when they annoy me. I can’t guarantee that I can hold back now that I have this fever. Luckily I didn’t have to try very hard, because the Cullens and Bella left me alone. Not even Mike Newton and his buddies messed with me. I guess after what happened with that bastard, they figured it would be in their best interest to leave me alone. That’s the smartest thing they’ve ever done. The snow wasn’t making my mood any better as the day went on. Luckily, I had a few Black Souls to take it out on, but eventually even that didn’t feel like it was enough to get my frustrations out. I guess I’ll get my frustrations out on Friday when I have to deal with the wolves; unless Travis decides to stop it from happening when the time comes.  
I don’t know if it’s a good thing or a bad thing, but the Volturi eventually show their ugly mugs on Friday. My fever was slowly going down, but that didn’t do much for my mood or yearning for someone to just fight me. So I guess it’s good for me and bad for Travis. Travis and I were at the house when Carlisle called and told Travis that the Volturi were here and wanted to speak with us. I don’t see why. We’re just doing our jobs and everyone that’s some kind of supernatural being knows vampires exist. They’re not the only vampires in the world and they’re not the only kind of vampires in the world. So honestly, they just need to knock it off a few pegs and get over themselves. Travis made me rush out of the house and get into his car, causing me to tell him to fuck off. He just ignored me and drove to wherever Carlisle said the Volturi would be waiting. When we got there (it was an open meadow pretty far from La Push and Forks), I wasn’t surprised to see the Cullens and wolves there too. I saw the vamps that I guessed were the Volturi and saw about thirty of them. Travis and I prepared a bit in case this does turn out to be a fight. The one that appears to be the main leader of the group spoke up. “Hello, I’m Aro.” He introduced himself.  
“I’m Travis and this is Chris.” Travis said before I could respond. It was probably a good thing too. I was going to reply with sarcasm and tell that guy he looked like an asshole. “I assume you have questions for us.” I wonder if Mr. Hamel knows about this. He probably doesn’t, if Travis didn’t mentioned it in his monthly report.  
“Yes, just a few.” The guy says after eying the two of us. He took notice of the wolves and Cullens before he went back to staring at us. I just glared at him and the rest of what consists of the Volturi. They don’t look so scary. If anything, they look like arrogant fucks. “My first question is, what exactly do Reapers do?”  
“We send the souls of the living to Heaven to be judged after they have passed away.” Travis answered easily.  
“I don’t believe that there’s a Heaven.” One of the members sneered.  
“Well, you don’t have to. You’re not going to get to go anyways.” I said rolling my eyes.  
“And why not?” Aro asked curiously.  
“Vampires don’t have souls to guide. After you’ve turned someone or someone turns you, your soul immediately leaves your bodies and since Reapers have no way of knowing when this will happen, the souls run amuck and become Black Souls.” I answered sighing. Why do I have to answer these questions again?  
“If you have no way of knowing, how do you know?” The one that sneered at us earlier asked.  
“There’s only one Reaper who does know and he tells us.” Travis answers. I guess he’s trying to leave Mr. Hamel out of this.  
“Where do Reapers come from?” Aro asked stopping the sneering guy from speaking any further.  
“We come from a place called Reaper’s Hollow.” Travis said looking a bit annoyed having to answer these questions. Now he knows how I feel. I bet that’s why he made me tell the Cullens and wolves rather than tell them himself. What an asshole.  
“What are Black Souls?” A girl asks. She was short compared to the other people there.  
“That would be an example.” I said pointing to one that just conveniently appeared. The vamps turned and looked amazed to see one. “I’ll get it.” I said the last part to Travis. I brought out my scythe and transformed it into a hunting knife, which I then threw right at the Black Soul’s forehead. The Black Soul cried out in agony before exploding blood everywhere. I held out my hand to my scythe and it returned to me.  
“Was that your scythe?” Aro asked excitedly.  
“Yes,” Travis answered.  
“How are you able to manipulate it like that?” He asked sounding a lot like Carlisle the first time I explained all of this to him.  
“We’re able to manipulate it with Soul Power.” Travis then explained what Soul Power was and how it could only be harvested in Reaper’s Hollow.  
“Well this is very interesting.” Aro said mostly to himself. “Is there a way for other creatures to get in there besides Reapers?”  
“No.” Travis said firmly. “No living or undead creatures can get into Reaper’s Hollow. Those who have tried have ended up getting themselves killed.”  
“Why? What happened?” The short girl asked curiously.  
“Why? Well, that’s a stupid question. It’s not meant for anyone but Reapers.” I said rolling my eyes. “And what happened was idiots who found out by pure chance summoned the door improperly and ended up losing not only their life, but their souls as well. A handful of vamps tried to do the same, but they ended up getting caught in our Soul Fire.”  
“Don’t you dare talk to her that way!” The sneering one from earlier snarled at me before he and a friend attacked me. They charged at me and I dodged them by jumping. I landed on the back of one of them and grabbed their arms. I pulled as hard as I could and ended up ripping their arms off. They screamed in pain and the other one charged at me again. So I hit him with his friend’s arms and sent them both to the ground. That’s when Travis stopped me and pulled me back. I rolled my eyes and threw the arms back at the two on the ground.  
“I’m terribly sorry.” Travis said hastily. “He isn’t feeling well. Reapers get illnesses and when we do our self restraint isn’t very strong.”  
“It’s alright. Those idiots attacked first.” Aro said glaring at his subordinates. Wow, harsh. Travis seemed a bit relieved at that, but didn’t relax fully.


	10. Chapter 9

Aro stood in silence just watching me now. It was kind of creepy I’ll tell you that. He seemed to have more questions and finally started speaking again. “You don’t rely on your scythes when engaged in a fight with something other than Black Souls.” He observed.  
“Yes. Our scythes can’t physically harm anyone so we have to rely on our own physical strength.” Travis explained.  
“The illnesses you were speaking about. Does it boost your physical strength?” He asked curiously.  
“No. It just affects our moods.” Travis said shrugging. I guess Travis wasn’t going to give away all of our secrets. The little girl was glaring at me. Apparently she was mad about me hurting her friends. I felt a faint prickling but it didn’t hurt. It was kind of itchy actually. Oh. She must be the one that can cause you a lot of pain by just looking at you.  
“I’m sorry, but is this supposed to be hurting me?” I said staring at her. She looked shocked. I chuckled. “It’s going to take more than that to cause me pain. I have a high tolerance.” She glared at me once more before turning and looking at Travis. Travis gave a sharp gasp. “Wuss.”  
“Shut up,” Travis said glaring at me. I shrugged.  
“This is intriguing.” Aro said chuckling. “That’s enough Jane.” Jane sighs and lets up on Travis. She continued to glare at me though. A few questions later, Jane couldn’t contain herself and attacked at us full force. A few other members of the Volturi followed after. Travis and I shared a look before silently chanting a spell that will surround these assholes in a ring of blue fire. We warded off a few of the vamps until the chant was complete. It takes a lot of the Soul Power we consumed today, but it’s very effective. It also doesn’t burn anything but vampires or whatever creature we push into the fire. The blue fire shocked some of the vamps (including the Cullens and wolves), but others ignored it and continued their attacks. I dodged a few blows and kicked quite a bit of them into the fire. After hearing the agonizing screams of their fellow vamps, some of them hesitated but continued to fight us. So Travis and I continued beheading and throwing vamps into the flames. These assholes are stupid. I thought when finally Aro called for the fight to stop. The smell of burnt flesh was strong. “We shall leave you Reapers alone.” Aro said finally after looking thoughtful for a few minutes. “I do apologize for the way my coven has acted towards you.” Travis and I released the spell and the flames and smell of burnt flesh vanished. “I bid you a good day.” Then Aro took off with the remaining Volturi members.  
“Well, that showed them.” I said rolling my eyes. “They could’ve avoided it if they had left us alone.”  
“You didn’t help matters either.” Travis said scowling at me.  
“Yeah well I’m sick, remember?” I said shrugging.  
“Let me check.” Travis said sighing. I rolled my eyes and let him. “That’s too bad. It feels like you’re not sick to me.”  
“Oh, well would you look at that.” I said in mock surprise.  
“What the hell was that?” Jacob asked reminding me that they were there. We looked over at the wolves and the Cullens. They had shocked expressions.  
“What do you mean?” Travis asked grinning.  
“Don’t mess with us.” Edward said glaring at us.  
“I told you we had a plan.” I said rolling my eyes.  
“You never said anything about magic!” Alice said pouting.  
“It honestly slipped my mind.” I said shrugging.  
“Mine too. We don’t have to use it very often.” Travis said chuckling.  
“I don’t know about you, but I’m starving.” I said sighing.  
“When we do use magic, it takes up the Soul Power we consume.” Travis explained before Carlisle could say anything. “The spell we used just now took up about ninety-five percent of it.”  
“So we worried for nothing?” Alice asked, exasperatedly.  
“Yeah, pretty much.” I said shrugging. Now, time for food! Or not. I thought as Travis’ phone rang. He checked the caller ID and frowned. Yeah, we’re not eating anytime soon. Damn it! I thought sighing.  
“Yes, Mr. Hamel?” He answered. I knew it had to be that bastard. “Of course, we’ll be right over.” I glared at Travis as he hung up the phone. “What? I can’t say no to him. And even if I did, you know it’d be useless.”  
“I know, but it still pisses me off.” I said still glaring at him.  
“And I’m going to assume you’re going to blame me for this.” Travis said sighing.  
“Naturally,” I said shrugging.  
“Right, let’s get this over with.” He said before summoning the door. “We’ll be back soon.”  
“I’ll use what Soul Power I have left to put up a barrier.” I said looking at the Cullens and wolves. Again, I forgot they were there. It didn’t take us long to get to Ennery Tower and soon we were standing in Mr. Hamel’s office.  
“You didn’t send your report on time.” That was the first thing Mr. Hamel said when we walked in. Seriously? Surely he didn’t just call us here just to tell us that?  
“There were some things going on that I wanted to get resolved before I sent it, Mr. Hamel.” Travis explained to him.  
“What sort of things?” Mr. Hamel asked with a stern face.  
“Well, Ian went missing and after resolving that issue, Chris got a fever and then there was news that a coven of vampires from Italy wanted to meet Chris and I.” Travis started. “Of course, the coven of vampires attacked us and we retaliated. We just now finished with that. There won’t be any problems with that coven of vampires.”  
“I see. And when were you going to report all of this?” Mr. Hamel asked him.  
“Tonight after I got home.” Travis answered. I still don’t understand why we’re here. I mean, we’ve missed a few deadlines with reports before and we weren’t called here because of it. Something must have happened during all of this.  
“What’s going on?” I asked curiously. Normally I wouldn’t say anything if Travis and I were here together, but I feel like we’re missing something. “Did something happen?”  
“Someone just broke into the research facility here. They took some very dangerous research that shouldn’t see the light of day.” Mr. Hamel said very seriously. Was it Sophia? “Do you two have any idea who would want to do that?”  
“No sir.” I answered. I’m assuming the “dangerous research” is what my bastard father did when he worked here.  
“I see.” Mr. Hamel said sighing and sitting back in his seat. “I’m sorry, but I’ve been pretty stressed about this.”  
“We don’t blame you.” Travis said sympathetically. “Is there anything we can do to help?”  
“Other than telling me if you think of someone, no.” Mr. Hamel said shaking his head.  
“Okay. If someone comes to mind, we’ll let you know.” Travis said smiling. “I’ll send an official report as soon as we’re home.”  
“Thank you.” Mr. Hamel said smiling. “You’re both dismissed.” The two of us returned to Forks in silence.  
“Well that was a waste of time.” I said rolling my eyes.  
“Are you sure you don’t know anyone who would do this?” Travis asked me as soon as we stepped foot into the house. The Cullens and dogs seem to have gone home. I let the shield go back down. I was starving and felt a little exhausted.  
“Yes I’m sure.” I said a bit annoyed. I didn’t want to get into this right now.  
“Okay. I just wanted to make sure.” Travis said frowning. We had dinner and Travis went to his office to write his report I guess. I decided to just go to bed. It’s been a long few days. I’m glad tomorrow is Saturday, because I definitely don’t want to deal with school tomorrow. The next day, Travis walked into my room around noon. “I’m going to visit Sophia.”  
“Okay.” I said not looking up from the book I was reading. I wonder if he’s going to ask her what’s going on. I’m not going to be the one to tell him. She can tell him herself. He’d at least believe it coming from her mouth.  
“I’ll be back soon. If you need anything, call me, okay?” Travis said seriously.  
“I will.” I said looking at him. He nodded and left. He’s being really weird. Does he think something is going to happen while he’s gone? Well, something did happen the last time he went to visit Sophia, but this time is different. I guess the question is whether or not Sophia is going to tell Travis or not. She might tell him if he’s persistent and gets a little angry with her. I’ve noticed that she hates it when he gets angry at her.  
Travis’ P.O.V  
Travis was going to get to bottom of this. He felt like Chris was still keeping something from him and it was irritating. Does Chris not trust him? Also, Travis was worried about who broke into the research labs. Did the ‘dangerous research’ have something to do with Chris’ parents? It did make sense though. What else was so important in that research lab? It didn’t take him long to get to Sophia’s house via summoning a door to Reaper’s Hollow. Basically if a reaper needed to travel around the human world and don’t want to have to fly or sail, the reaper could just summon a door and end up in Reaper’s Hollow and continue from there to another country. Sophia lived in London with her boss. Travis went up to the door and knocked. Sophia answered the door, looking a little surprised to see him. “Sorry for not calling ahead.” Travis said smiling sheepishly.  
“It’s okay,” Sophia said smiling. “Erica is out on a few errands.” That was good for him. He didn’t want to discuss what he wanted to talk to Sophia about with Erica there. For all he knew, he could possibly get Sophia in trouble over something that was probably stupid. She stepped aside and let him inside. “I just made some tea, do you want some?”  
“Sure.” Travis said as they headed into the living room. She went into the kitchen and then came back with a tray with a tea pot, two tea cups on saucers, and sugar and milk. Travis thought this was weird for Sophia, because she had never been much of a tea drinker until she started living here. He guessed the saying, “When in Rome, do what the Romans do” easily applied to this.  
“So what did you want to talk about?” Sophia asked him curiously.  
“I was curious about what you and Chris talked about the last time he was over.” Travis stated boldly. There wasn’t any point in beating around the bush. She seemed surprised for a second before she composed herself.  
“Oh, he didn’t tell you?” Sophia said smiling.  
“Tell me what?” Travis asked confused.  
“It doesn’t matter.” She said shaking her head. “Anyways, why would you want to know?”  
“Uh, because we’re friends and he was acting kind of weird when he came back. So I was concerned.” Travis said a little frustrated that she wasn’t going to tell him.  
“Oh, don’t worry. I was just being a little too silly and upset him.” She said giggling. “You know how he is when gets flustered.”  
“I don’t...” Travis muttered. He hadn’t once seen Chris flustered in the time that he knew Chris. This was so weird. From there on, Sophia just changed the subject and Travis decided to go with it for now. He wasn’t going to rest easy until he knew what was going on. He wasn’t sure if he should bring up the fact that someone broke into the research lab. So he just kept quiet. He was sure Erica would’ve said something to her about it, probably.


	11. Epilogue

Chris’ P.O.V  
I was in the middle of reading a book when the doorbell rang. I sighed and marked my spot in the book. Travis hadn’t come back yet and it was killing me not knowing if Sophia was going to tell him or not. I reached the door and opened it to find Edward and Bella standing there. “Can I help you?” I asked, wanting them to just go away and leave me alone.  
“Carlisle wanted to speak with Travis over the phone, but Travis is not answering his phone. So Carlisle got worried and sent us over here.” Bella explained as I let them in.  
“Oh, well Travis is in London talking to a friend of his right now.” I said shrugging. “I don’t know why he wouldn’t answer his phone unless he didn’t think it was urgent.” Or Sophia was actually telling him.  
“Oh. Do you know when he’ll be back?” Edward asked curiously.  
“I honestly have no clue.” I said yawning a bit. “He’s been gone for about an hour now.”  
“When you hear from him, could you have him call Carlisle?” Edward asked curiously.  
“Sure.” I said really wanting them to just go away.   
“Thanks.” And no sooner had they arrived, they had left. They really couldn’t have just called? Well, I suppose if they did, I wouldn’t have answered. I sighed and tried to go back to reading, but I couldn’t focus. I was feeling antsy which is unusual for me. Annoyed, I decided to search the perimeter around Forks for any Black Souls. I didn’t sense any, but I still looked anyways. After wasting about forty minutes, I returned back to the house. Travis was sitting in the living room looking frustrated.  
“What’s up?” I asked frowning. Travis shook his head.  
“She wouldn’t tell me.” He said sighing.  
“Oh, Carlisle has been trying to get a hold of you.” I said suddenly remembering.  
“Thanks.” Travis said rolling his eyes. “So what have you been up to?”  
“Other than reading and being bored, nothing.” I said going to the kitchen. I was starting to feel hungry.  
“You’re not going to tell me are you?” Travis asked following me.  
“No. I really think this is something you should hear from Sophia.” I said as I started making myself a sandwich.  
“I guess I’m going to call Carlisle.” Travis said before leaving the room. I know he’s mad and upset, but it’s better this way. He won’t listen to me otherwise. I’m sure Sophia has figured out by now that Travis has no clue what’s going on and is going to make her move at any moment. If she did steal dear old dad’s research, then she was in the middle of experimenting. Who knows how long it will be before she succeeds?


End file.
